


Cookies for Chaton

by DerpyChubbs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Gay, I dont know how to tag things, Ladybug - Freeform, M/M, Shipping, real person - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyChubbs/pseuds/DerpyChubbs
Summary: When Oreo goes to a local Ladybug convention  (Ladycon) , he comes across a boy his age who knows strangely knows alot of information about the lady with black dots. Oreo wants to become friends with this boy but he may have bargained more than what he asked for.(If you don't know who Oreo is, don't panic! [at the disco] All will be explained! Just click and read)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oreo is a real online buddy of mine and just for the sake of it, that is gonna be his name for the story. This whole fic is just a joke that has gone too far but it's my first fic so this gotta be good. Thanks for reading!!!  
> DISCLAIMER-any description for any characters that are suppose to resemble real people do not reflect on the actual characteristics of the people. It is all for storyline purposes. They are not accurate descriptions of the people and I do not know them personally.

Oreo began packing the things in his room. He felt that the start of the summer was a perfect time to start organizing his life as a 18 year old who is about to start college. He was ready to breathe the fresh air of independence.  
Ok... that was a lie  
That was bigger lie than that Lila scandal that happened 2 years back in France...  
Oreo was very interested in French news. More specifically, Parisian news.Anything major happen in Paris, especially involving Ladybug, you can bet your ass that Oreo was on top of that. It was Oreo's guilty pleasure to follow French blogs. More importantly the Ladybug. Oreo has no regrets of taking French as his foreign language.  
But the real deal was that Oreo was being kicked out of the house. He never knew how homophobic his parents were.  
It was only a week ago, on his 18th birthday, and everyone was having a great time. They were all celebrating the birthday at Olive Garden. Oreo thought when would be a better time to come out than today? Also he hoped that the fact that they were in public that his dad was modest enough to not make a scene.  
"WHAT!?!" His dad screamed while the restaurant and probably the parking lot goto suddenly quiet. From then there was a loud pound on the table where some people actually thought that he broke his hand by his expression of anger.  
Maybe they should've gone to Applebee's.  
The dad was furious. The mother was in shock. The older sister feared for her own child's life. The 2 younger brothers are curious as to what is going on after not paying attention to the ordeal. And then the younger sister just covering her ears in expectance of another scream . All-in-all, nobody was a happy camper.  
Oreo also never knew his father was a tomato.  
Tomato-dad or normal- dad, Oreo still needed a home by the end of summer.  
Oreo pulled out his phone and started calling his best friend in the whole wide world!  
Voicemail... of course.  
"Hey Kaga, I really need a break from all this packing and I just want to talk to you about Ladycon next month and about my housing arrangements with you so call me back when you can"  
Oreo hangs up and just lays on his bed. He checks up on his feed to see if anything happened. Suprise suprise, Ladybug saved Paris from another akuma attack. He clicks on a link that leads to amateur footage of the fight and sees the defeat of this "The Glitch". There is alot of cheering in the background.  
While listening to the cheers of the Glitch defeated, Oreo stares at a family picture in a frame. That picture was taken 2 years ago. Everyone seemed happy then. Oreo then prompted to ask one question.  
"I wonder what it's like to have everyone adore and idolize you. Especially your family."


End file.
